belleza kalosiana
by albe20
Summary: serena solo era una simple mujer hermosa que solo busca una cosa, obtener el corazon de ash sin importarle quien se interponga en su camino inclusive la prometida de este.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon solo le pertenece a sus verdaderos creadores

Belleza kalosiana

Si se pudiera describir la belleza sin duda seria la reina de kalos sería la que cumpliría perfectamente esa descripción, después de todo ella era serena gabena, la mujer más famosa y hermosa de la región de kalos donde ningún hombre podía resistirse a dejar de verla, simplemente era un espectáculo para sus pupilas verla andar por las pasarelas, posando diferentes vestuarios que resaltaban mucho sus perfectos atributos.

Para los hombres al verla caminar solo pensaban en una cosa, en poner sus garras en tan hermoso mujer inclusive muchos fantaseaban con ella, así que muchos intentaban con desesperación conquistar su corazón e inclusive le ofrecían el cielo y la tierra para conseguir su objetivo pero lamentablemente para ellos su corazón ya tenía dueño y ese era su amigo de la infancia ash kétchup, el único hombre que logró cautivarla y aunque fuera lo último que fuera, conseguirá el corazón de aquel entrenador de kanto sin importar quien se entrometiera en su camino.

—Muy pronto, serás mío ash. —hablo serena en voz alta mientras observaba la invitación de la boda de su amigo de la infancia y una tal misty.

Sin perder más tiempo serena fue a su ducha para bañarse, además aprovecharía para relajarse un poco después del día tan agitado que tuvo hoy desde entrevistas hasta firmas de autógrafos de sus fans, al entrar a la regadera observo su espejo que tenía enfrente y comenzó admirar su cuerpo. Tantos años le tomo a su cuerpo desarrollarse por completo sin duda la espera valió la pena, al contemplar aquellos atributos como lo eran su busto o sus caderas para ella eran simplemente perfectos no tenía ningún defecto en nada en su hermosa piel blanca era como admirar una obra de arte, hasta imaginaba que era el sueño de muchos hombres de la región verla sin ropa y no le extrañaba no había mujer en la región que pudiera igualar su belleza ni siquiera la excampeona diantha.

Después de bañarse ella abrió su guardarropa y contemplo la gran cantidad de ropa que poseía así que solo busco un poco entre su ropa y escogió un sencillo pero hermoso vestido corto de color negro con el que convino con unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido.

Ella se miró otra vez al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba ese vestido y solo sonrió al ver que se vestido dejaba ver a sus piernas en todo su esplendor además de que el vestido también mostraba su espalda descubierta y dejaba sobresalir su busto debido al que vestido le quedaba justo marcando así su figura.

Después saco algo de ropa para ponérsela ay que iba estar un tiempo en kanto, en algunas horas iba ser la fiesta de reunión de todos los amigos de ash, si tenía suerte llegaría justo a tiempo para hacer su entrada triunfal.

Sin tiempo que perder fue al aeropuerto en su limusina. Lista para viajar a kanto y ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo y amor secreto, el viaje hacia el aeropuerto no tuvo demoras ni obstáculos, fue bastante rápido debido a que su chofer iba rápido además la policía de la región conocía su limusina y no la detenían por exceso de velocidad, privilegios de ser la reina de kalos.

Por suerte para ella iba disfrazada no quería llamar la atención sino hasta llegar a la casa de ash donde mostraría sus armas para conseguir lo que más anhelaba su corazón desde hace años.

Al llegar al aeropuerto hiso algunas llamadas a su maestra palermo para justificar su ausencia en la región esta tuvo que aceptarlas sin remedio, serena subió a su jet privado y emprendió el vuelo hacia la región de su amado, en el trascurso del viaje ella empezaba a recordar diversos momentos que tuvo con aquel entrenador que le robo su corazón. Ella solo sonreía al recordar su viaje por kalos y solo reforzaba su deseo de quitárselo a esa chica misty, todos estos años como reina de kalos serena adquirió más valor y sobre todo seguridad en sí misma para cumplir sus sueños no se dejaba ganar ante nadie y por supuesto no iba perder ante misty de ninguna manera para ella esa chica solo era una un insecto que debía ser aplastado.

Después de algunas horas de viaje ya había llegado al aeropuerto de ciudad carmín por lo que solo busco su equipaje y decidió irse del lugar. Por suerte la prensa no supo de su llegada a esta región así que lo tomo como victoria la verdad estaba cansada de ellos ya que solían hacer falsos rumores de que no tenía pareja porque era lesbiana o que era una mujerzuela sin duda alguna ya estaba harta de los medios, entonces procedió a subirse a un taxi que detuvo y le dio la dirección de ash para que la llevara lo más rápido posible, este solo obedeció sus órdenes y la llevo directamente a ese lugar de una manera rápida, ella al llegar al lugar solo se bajó del taxi y le dio una propina generosa al conductor y este solo le agradeció aunque el chofer de reojo observo la retaguardia de aquella mujer que subió a su taxi y en su mente solo se le vino una palabra "hermosa"

Serena pudo admirar la casa que le pertenecía a su amigo que en realidad era una gran mansión digna para el campeón de varias regiones como era él, para ella no le extrañaba después de todo para ella ash era el mejor entrenador del mundo no por nada era digno de ser dueño de su corazón.

Ella toco el timbre de la puerta, solo paso menos de un minuto para que el mayordomo le abriera la puerta, ella solo saludo y le entrego la invitación que le mandaron este solo correspondió el saludo y la dejo entrar al lugar, en el lugar se podía ver que era una gran edificación donde todo el lugar tenia acabados muy detallados en sus paredes donde sus paredes eran de color blanco y tenían relieves de pokemon de diferentes tipos además y observo con sumo detalle las fotografías colgadas en las paredes donde estaba ash en diferentes estadios alzando la copa de cada región donde participó junto a sus pokemon.

Ella se quitó sus gafas y su sombrero que traía consigo y dejo ver sus hermosos ojos color azul así como se hermosa cabellera larga que el cubría toda la espalda, el mayordomo estaba maravillado al ver el rostro de aquella chica que para él era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Serena ignorando la expresión del mayordomo solo siguió su camino hacia el comedor principal donde por los ruidos que se escucha por la mansión se notaba que la estaban pasando bastante bien.

Al estar en el recinto observo que estaban varias personas que ella conocía bastante bien, como eran desde luego brock, iris, cylan, gary ,clemont, bonnie, dawn, may, paul, trip, drew , korrina y por supuesto su amor eterno ash y su odiosa prometida la tal misty.

Todos los presentes observaban quien había llegado a la fiesta y se quedaron perplejos al verla en especial los hombres que se quedaron con quijada abierta al notar a serena en esa fiesta y desde luego sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar la belleza de aquella mujer, así que todos a toda prisa como un par de pokemon en celo desesperados en oler su trasero la saludaron con una enorme amabilidad cosa que hiso enojar al resto de las chicas por la forma en que quedaban embobados ante ella.

Esta los saludo con la amabilidad que se caracterizaba, los chicos querían conversar con ella en un intento de conquistarla a pesar de que algunos olvidaran el pequeño detalle que venían acompañados ya de parejas, pero esta se sentía incómoda ya que su objetivo era estar con ash así que les pedio que sería después ya que tenía que saludar a su amigo de la infancia primero.

Los chicos decepcionados se retiraron para darle espacio y regresaron con las chicas, pero estas los recibieron algunos regaños y miradas de indiferencia sin duda alguna se mostraban intimidadas por la belleza de la reina de kalos.

Ash que estaba a lo lejos en una mesa junto a misty al avistar que se iba acercando su amiga de la infancia no dudo ni un segundo cuando se levantó de la silla para abrazarla, el abrazo fue algo emotivo y serena aprovechando recargo su pechos sobre ash haciendo que este se pusiera rojo al sentir el cálido y proporcionado busto de la chica de kalos, después serena le dio un beso en el cachete y ash empezó a sudar.

Misty al observar esa escena tan extraña decidió levantarse de su silla para separar sutilmente ese momento.

—Hola serena ¿cómo estás? —pregunto misty con una sonrisa falsa y tratando de contener sus celos.

—Hola misty yo me encuentro bien. —contesto serena mientras se separaba de ash y le brindaba una sonrisa.

La mirada que se lanzaban ambas mujeres demostraba rivalidad e intentaban intimidar a la otra pero se notaba que serena llevaba la ventaja después de todo estaba segura de sí misma en lo que poseía, mientras que misty trataba de no mostrarse intimidada por aquella chica que solo al verla de pies a cabeza se mostraba la superioridad en cuerpo de la chica de kalos sobre ella además de que en la forma en que traía locos a todos los hombres, dejaba ver que ella podía conseguir a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, pero lo cierto es que misty desde que vio a serena entrar a la mansión sabría que se armaría una guerra y aunque le costara admitirlo tenía todas las de perder.

Ash intentado romper ese frio momento se acercó a su amiga de la infancia para conversar por lo cual la invito a sentarse junto a ella y misty, cosa que su prometida no le gustó nada estar cerca de la que considera una arpía pero tuvo que aceptar la decisión de ash para no armar una escena.

—dime serena ¿cómo es la vida de reina de kalos? —pregunto ash mientras observaba a serena.

—que te puedo decir son modelar, hacer presentaciones y por supuesto ayudar a los pokemon abandonados ya que como sabrás tengo una fundación de caridad. —respondió serena mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. —pero sabes es bueno estar con amigos porque siento que puedo ser yo misma de nuevo.

—lo mismo digo serena sabes te echado mucho de menos todos estos años sé que es mi culpa ese distanciamiento, por eso quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido después de la boda. —comentó ash mientras seguía observando a serena con mucho detenimiento. —además todos estos años te han beneficiado bastante, eras más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

—gracias por el cumplido ash y descuida sé que es difícil ser campeón mundial por eso te comprendo para mí no fue fácil la vida de reina, además porque no me acompañas mañana por ropa ya que por las prisas en venir a kanto no compre un vestido para tu boda. —exclamo serena algo apenada y por un impulso tomo la mano de ash.

Ash se sintió raro cuando serena agarro su mano no era una sensación desagradable al contrario le agrado y este solo regreso el gesto con una sonrisa.

—seguro serena cuenta conmigo mañana te acompañare por tu vestido.

Misty estuvo pendiente de la plática de su novio y su amiga. No le agrado ni un poco que esta le propusiera a su novio salir ellos dos solos aunque fuera por algo tan estúpido como ir por un vestido, si algo tenía la líder de gimnasio es que era muy celosa y no para menos ella peleo contra varias arpías por ash, pero esta sin duda serán estaba a otro nivel no solo odiaba su perfecta cara o su cuerpo divino, si no también su estúpida actitud amable que hacía que todos los hombres se arrodillaran ante ella como si fuera una diosa para ellos.

—Amor recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la iglesia para ensayar nuestros votos. —hablo misty con intención de interrumpir la plática.

—descuida mist llegare justo a tiempo para el ensayo. —respondió ash tratando se calmar a su novia.

—si mist tu descuida por ash yo hare que llegue a tiempo al ensayo. —hablo serena tratando de calmar los celos de misty aunque su intención realmente era otra.

A misty no le agrado que serena usara su apodo que le puso ash, sentía que lo hacía para burlarse de ella aun así no iba darle la satisfacción que buscaba, a lo cual solo agradeció a serena el gesto con amabilidad.

Durante la fiesta ash y serena estaban conversando y reviviendo viejos recuerdos no obstante misty se sentía de alguna manera desplazada no podía creer que esa tipa fuera tan cercana ash hasta dudaba de ella misma si en verdad era tan cercana su novio como ella creía.

De pronto la música de la fiesta cambio a una de baile por cortesía de clemont que trajo un invento suyo capaz de realizar dicha acción, todos de la fiesta fueron a la pista para bailar solo tres personas se quedaron mirando como todos los demás bailaban y esos eran ash, serena y misty.

—ash, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunto serena mientras se levantaba de su silla y agarraba la mano de ash.

—seguro serena aunque recuerda que no se bailar o ya no te acuerdas como golpee a miette en el baile.

—eso es por no bailaste conmigo si no te hubiera enseñando como debe ser.

—Entonces vamos a bailar —hablo ash y se fueron corriendo al centro de la pista para bailar.

Misty no pudo evitar que serena se llevara a su novio a bailar, solo se quedó como espectadora al ver como esa mujer se llevaba a su novio lejos de ella.

Por fortuna pikachu que se encontraba rondado por la fiesta buscando su preciada kétchup el observo el rostro de misty que mostraba una mueca de tristeza, así que el pokemon amarillo fue a ver a la chica para tratar de animarla.

—pikachu, que tierno eres. —hablo misty mientras sentía como pikachu lamia su mano.

—pikachu no puedo engañarte es que me siento desplazada por ash desde que llegó su amiga serena solo siento que él me ignora y eso que estamos a unos cuantos días para nuestra boda.

Pikachu dejó se consolarla cuando supo que serena estaba aquí y cuando los vio bailando corrió con ella para saludarla.

— ¡pikachu! —exclamo serena algo alegre mientras recibía en sus brazos al pequeño pokemon.

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento al notar no solo como ash estaba con ella tan a gusto si no que ahora pikachu fue a saludarla como si fuera alguien preciada para él, así que en vez de armar una escena por algo tan tonto como un baile decidió subirse a su habitación esperanzado que ash vendría a buscarla al saber que ya no se encontraba en aquella fiesta.

Serena dejo a pikachu en el suelo y decido seguir con su baile con ash y este como si nada acepto, serena llevaba el ritmo en el baile y le daba indicaciones a su amigo para que bailara como que pusiera sus manos en su cintura, acción que hizo ash se puso sonrojado por tocar esa parte de su amiga.

—ash lo haces de maravilla, ya viste que conmigo aprenderías a bailar. —dijo serena mientras aun bailaba con ash.

—si eres una excelente maestra, la verdad serena sabes bailar, cuidar a los pokemon, guiar a la gente, diseñar ropa, curar, la verdad eres una mujer increíble. —exclamo ash mientras seguía observando a serena con asombro.

—qué cosas dices ash sabes que no soy perfecta en todo sabes de no ser por ti no creo que hubiera llegado hacer lo que soy. —respondió serena humildemente.

—la verdad serena soy yo el que debería agradecerte de haberte conocido si no fuera por ti hubiera tirado la tolla desde que llegue a kalos y perdí contra viola además si no fuera porque me arrojaste esas bolas de nieve nunca hubiera abierto los ojos y volver a ser el mismo de antes, te debo mucho a ti ya que fuiste de suma importancia para que greninja pudiera usar su transformación y con eso arrasar toda la liga kalos.

Ash después de decir eso, se quedó callado y se quedó admirando a serena mientras aún continuaba bailando. Él se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de serena no sabía por qué pero al verlos se sentía realmente atraídos por ellos como si una fuerza invisible lo obligaba mirarla y entonces noto como le sonreía.

Serena solo se quedó mirando fijamente a ash, sin duda a él también los años lo beneficiaron bastante donde aquel chico con el que se reencontró en kalos ahora era todo un hombre y bastante atractivo sin duda aun seguiría con su lucha por tenerlo a su lado.

—ash, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a caminar un poco? —le pregunto serena a su amigo.

—seguro serena además te quiero enseñar los alrededores de la mansión. —exclamo ash y enseguida guio a serena a la salida de la mansión.

Los invitados notaron que ash salía con serena al bosque aunque nadie le mostró importancia ya que era su amigo ash no creían capaz de hacer algo indebido con serena después de todo era su amiga y dentro de poco se iba a casar.

Los alrededores de la mansión eran de asombro la mansión estaba ubicada cerca de bosque verde donde los árboles frondosos eran muy comunes en este lugar y de noche se podía escuchar la melodía de los pokemon insecto que tocaban cada vez que había luna llena.

—es hermoso todo esto se nota una gran tranquilidad en este lugar además la melodía de los pokemon es tan relajante —exclamo serena con alegría al notar el ambiente tan agradable que desprendía los alrededores de la mansión.

—si lo se sabes la mansión la construí aquí porque fue aquí donde me llegó la inspiración para ser un maestro pokemon.

—eso no lo sabía me imagino que te gusta verlo con misty cuando tocan los pokemon.

—en realidad a ella no le gusta salir afuera conmigo, le desagradan los pokemon insecto y hasta alguna vez me pidió que vendiera la mansión y nos mudáramos a ciudad celeste. —exclamo ash con un tono serio. —sabes serena te confesare la verdad sobre misty no si realmente esto del matrimonio funcione desde que nos comprometimos ella se ha tratado de inmiscuir en mis asuntos inclusive me prohibió invitar a melody, Anabel, macey y Angie a la ceremonia.

—ash lo que dices es algo grave no puedes tener dudas antes de casarte. —respondió serena fingiendo preocupación aunque sabía que esta era la oportunidad que buscaba. —ella porque no quería que vinieran.

— ¡esta celosa de ellas! —Grito ash algo alterado — siente que ellas van venir a interrumpir la boda y la verdad está equivocada con respecto a ellas, yo también le reclamé por sus malditas invitaciones para su amigo Rudy y ese tal giorgio. —pero ella me dijo que el celoso era yo, así que nos gritamos y al final para evitar más problemas tuve que ceder y no las invite a ellas.

Serena observando el rostro de frustración de ash solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo fuertemente ante esta situación no sabía que su relación con misty era un infierno pero ella haría lo que fuera para que ash abandonara a esa bruja para siempre.

—gracias serena tu sabes cómo animarme en mis momentos de debilidad no sé qué haría sin ti. —hablo ash algo más tranquilo.

En ese momento ash levanto un poco la cabeza y contemplo el rostro de su amiga con mayor detenimiento y noto como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y fue entonces que ash se quedó pensativo al sentir esa reacción por unos instantes paso en su mente besar a su amiga en los labios.

—Serena creo que es algo tarde que tal si dejamos nuestra conversación para mañana ya estoy un poco cansado. —dijo ash fingiendo algo de sueño y evitando su loco pensamiento.

—está bien ash nos vemos yo me iré a un hotel a descansar.

—de ninguna manera serena no voy dejarte que te quedes en cualquier lugar, porque no te quedas mejor aquí de seguro te encontraras bastante acogedor mi hogar.

—seguro además como podría rechazar a tu oferta. —exclamo serena y le guiño el ojo como aquella vez que ash la invito a viajar con ella.

Ash solo sonrió al ver que serena acepto quedarse a dormir en su mansión, entonces los dos entraron nuevamente a la mansión. Por una extraña sensación ash estaba bastante contento de haber conversado con serena aunque no sabía realmente la razón aunque no dejaba de pensar en ese loco pensamiento que tuvo antes.

Serena por otro lado se sentía bastante contenta ya que ash estaba más en confianza con ella como en kalos antes que tomaron caminos distintos y además noto como la miraba en toda la noche, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ash realmente se enamora de ella y fueran felices para siempre.

Después de aquella velada la fiesta había llegado a su fin todos los invitados subieron a sus habitaciones que les habría brindado ash para esta ocasión a todos les dio una habitación individual.

Ash al repartir las habitaciones se fue directo a su habitación donde lo estaba esperando su novia, al entrar al cuarto noto que misty estaba en la cama dormida no quiso despertarla así que solo se acostó a su lado y trato de dormir.

—Ya terminaste de divertirte con tu amiguita. —reclamo misty molesta la notar a su novio acostado en la cama.

— ¿qué te pasa misty no hice nada malo? —exclamo ash molesto por esa acusación.

—si claro ash no hiciste nada malo con ella. —no nací ayer kétchup se nota a leguas que tu amiguita y tú se llevan tan bien, de hecho bastante bien para mi gusto.

—ya me hartaste de tus malditos celos enfermizos si no es con ella es con otra sabes que, me iré a dormir en otra parte no quiero soportar tus malditos acusaciones toda la noche.

—lárgate entonces kétchup ve con tu amiga serena y que te deje dormir con ella apuesto que es lo que quieres. —dijo misty enojada y le lanzo la almohada en la cara de ash.

Ash le molesto esa acción de misty pero en vez de confrontarla, solo agarro su almohada y se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada.

— ¡estúpido! —exclamo misty soltado algunas lágrimas y golpeando su almohada con todas sus fuerzas cunado ash se retiró del cuarto.

Ash solo camino por el pasillo en busca de otro cuarto y algunos segundos se quedó recargado en la pared tratando de reflexionar un poco sobre lo de hoy. No entendía a misty y su comportamiento tan posesivo, él no había hecho nada malo con serena simplemente hablo con ella como en los viejos tiempos aunque no negaba que se sentía bien consigo mismo al estar con ella.

—ash, ¿te encuentras bien? —hablo serena que escucho algunos gritos mientras salía por un vaso de agua y noto a ash recargado en la pared del pasillo.

—No es nada serena solo otra pelea en mi relación para variar. —menciono ash sin darle importancia.

—espero que no se molestara que salieras conmigo, creo que yo provoque todo esto.

—no serena tu no hiciste nada malo es ella la que actuó como una loca celosa.

—ash si soy la culpable entonces no deberías acompañarme a comprar ropa no quiero ser la causante de otra pelea.

— ¡tonterías!, claro que iré contigo acoso no te lo prometí hoy —además que clase de hombre seria si no cumpliera mis promesas.

—gracias ash pero deberías descansar primero no quiero que vayas conmigo siendo un zombi a la tienda de ropa.

—descuida serena tu sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

—más te vale ash.

Entonces serena se acercó ash y le dio un beso en el cachete.

—descansa bien ash.

Ash se quedó paralizado al sentir ese beso por parte de serena muchas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo y nuevamente volvió a sentir su corazón latir otra vez de forma apresurada.

—Por qué me pasa esto otra vez acaso me gusta serena. —exclamo ash en voz baja al ver a serena retirarse a su habitación. —no ash no recuerda que te vas a casar con misty no puedes pensar esas cosas.

Así que ash algo confundido busco otra habitación para poder dormir aunque lamentablemente para él beso que le dio en el cachete serena aún seguía presente, por lo cual no pudo conciliar el sueño bien ya que en su mente tenía la imagen de serena impregnada y un impulso invadió su cuerpo y lentamente con su mano se empezó tocar en su virilidad lentamente y luego comenzó a auto complacerse pensando en serena.

Se empezó a imaginar besarla y sentir su cuerpo junto a él, después de un rato había llegado su límite y al ver su error solo se molestó consigo mismo al notar lo evidente le gustaba serena.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —exclamó ash para sus adentros al notar en su mano la marca del crimen.

En otro lado de la mansión serena estaba paseándose en la mansión por curiosidad y noto un pequeño cuadro, ella lo tomo con las manos y observo que era misty posando en su traje de sirena.

—nunca fuiste rival para mí. —hablo serena en sus pensamientos y entonces la foto la tiro a un bote de basura que estaba en una esquina de ese cuarto donde agarro la foto. —espero que no llores mucho cuando te arrebate a mi ash.

Serena después de pensar en lo último solo se retiró a dormir mañana sería un día muy largo y aprovecharía para conquistar a ash.

CONTINUARA

Este pequeño fic me llegó más ideas y como verán pues salió este gran texto solo un two-oneshoot así que solo falta el desenlace y ya, por cierto si es netorare así que si no les gusta este género mejor desistan de leerlo.


	2. parte 2

Se sentía arrepentido por lo que hizo, el azabache no podía dormir después de pensar en Serena peor no de una manera de amistad si no que la veía como mujer la verdad no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga estos años. Cuando se reencontró con ella en kalos le parecía linda y al verla apoyándolo de una es manera sintió algo que no podía explicar, por lo que motivado por esa fuerza decidió invitarla viajar con él y para su fortuna ella acepto.

Cada día que pasaba en su viaje por kalos parecían conocerse más uno del otro donde ambos sentía que tenían una conexión muy especial, Ash hiso cosas en ese viaje que nunca había hecho antes por sus demás compañeras que lo acompañaban en sus viajes ni por misty que era su prometida se había comportado de una manera tan caballerosa y siendo menos egoísta en ese viaje.

Pero la gran pregunta que se hacía ash en su trayecto era ¿por era así con Serena? inclusive le obedecía en cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera sin reclamar además por ella era capaz de renunciar a su sueño como aquella vez que pospuso su búsqueda por la octava medalla para que Serena pudiera ir a la clase maestra. Si hubiera sido otra chica ¿hubiera cedido tal fácilmente?

Nuevamente ash se comenzó a maldecirse a sí mismo al unir todo los recuerdos que vivió en kalos con Serena y al verla nuevamente en esa fiesta donde volvió sentir la misma sensación cuando viajaba con ella, al fin después de un rato de meditaciones y blasfemias supo que sentía en realidad por ella.

"Estaba enamorado de ella"

Odiaba admitirlo pero así eran las cosas aun no podía creer que sintiera eso por Serena aunque no era raro después de todo ella siempre había sido una chica linda, amable y sobre todo siempre dispuesta ayudarlo.

Aun así sintiendo eso por Serena en su viaje se fue comprometer con Misty, aunque en realidad pensadolo bien fue más chantaje de ella que amor en sí. Ya que ella le suplico que le diera la oportunidad de ser su novia cuando regreso de kalos siendo campeón de dicha liga, donde aquella líder de gimnasio se arrodillo frente a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió una oportunidad.

Ash aun siendo inexperto en esa clase de temas y por no querer ver a su amiga humillarse de esa manera acepto con regañadientes ser su novio, donde pensó que podría ser bueno aunque no sabía en qué clase de problema se había metido.

Los primeros meses de su noviazgo fueron miel sobre hojuelas, donde Ash en ese lapso de tiempo empezó a conocer un poco a Misty inclusive llego a desarrollar afecto por ella inclusive olvido por un momento lo que sentía por Serena o eso creía en realidad.

Pero como todo nada es para siempre y para Ash su pesadilla comenzó en el momento que le pidió matrimonio a Misty. Por presión de sus amigos como eran Brock, Gary, May e inclusive su propia madre y el profesor oak intervinieron de manera indirecta en esa petición.

Misty comenzó a ser más celosa y posesiva inclusive insistía en ir a sus viajes por las regiones con excusa de pasar más tiempo juntos, aunque claro solo era una excusa para vigilar al entrenador del pikachu de más cerca.

Greninja fue uno de los primeros pokemon que se oponían esa relación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Misty, cosa rara ya que misty si le agradaba ese pokemon y más porque era del tipo agua.

Hubo un tiempo en que Misty le insistía a Ash que lo dejara en el gimnasio para usarlo en sus combates, Ash acepto con mucha dificultades ya que ese pokemon era muy cercano a el además de ser el más fuerte de sus pokemon, pero otra vez chantajeando por la lágrimas de Misty se lo dejo cosa que a greninja no le agrado en lo más mínimo esa decisión de su entrenador.

Misty le ordenaba pero este pokemon de plano no la obedecía quedándose inmóvil en un combate o inclusive se llegaba a escapar del gimnasio para regresar al laboratorio del profesor oak donde esperaba su entrenador.

Ash tuvo que soportar eso cambios de humor de su novia, donde cada día le llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba aunque sabía el entrenador que lo hacía para poder checarlo, donde a veces ella se peleaba con alguna chica que se atreviera hablar con su prometido.

A causa de esto las peleas entre Ash y Misty eran cada vez más seguidas pero por el bien de ambos, Ash tuvo que soportar todo para no decepcionar a su madre que estaba ilusionada por aquella boda donde inclusive Misty volvió a revelar otra cambio de humor siendo que se llevaba bien con su madre.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria para esta boda todos contaban con el para que se casara y fuera feliz, si claro como si ser feliz con alguien como Misty fuera posible. Si pensaba que siendo apenas prometidos era difícil llevarse bien con ella no imaginaba cuando fuera su esposa oficial o peor aún la madre de sus hijos.

"La madre de sus hijos", esa palabra resonaba en su mente al recordar como Misty insistía en tener relaciones sin protección. Pero ash no quería hacerlo sin protección ya que en parte aun no estaban listos para ser padres y dos si quedaba embarazada oficialmente todo hubiera terminado para él.

El azabache hostigado por esos pensamientos se levantó de su cama y fue al baño donde agarró algunas pastillas para dormir y se las tomo para poder conciliar el sueño de una buena vez.

Pasando algunas horas después

Ya había amanecido en la mansión todos los amigos de ash se fueron a desayunar en el gran comedor que tenía dicho lugar, Serena en vez de ir a desayunar con los demás fue a despertar a Ash que no había bajado para nada, cosa que le preocupo pero sin saberlo Misty la estaba siguiendo para ver que no hiciera nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Serena llego al cuarto donde se encontraba Ash y le toco la puerta, viendo que no le contestaba decidió entrar a la fuerza para despertarlo sabiendo que su amigo de la infancia era muy perezoso para despertarse pero Misty le molesto que Serena irrumpiera en ese cuarto con esa confianza así que decidió entrar con discreción.

—despiértate por favor Ash. —hablo Serena mientras le movía el hombre a Ash para despertarlo.

Ash con algo de esfuerzo se despertando alzando las manos para estirarse y con otro movimientos inesperado salto de la cama para poder estirarse mejor.

—hola Serena, ¿ya lista para ir por tu vestido? —le pregunto Ash mientras se seguía flexionando su cuerpo.

—claro que si Ash por eso vine a despertarte, ya es tarde y todos ya desayunaron. —le respondió Serena mostrándose preocupada.

— ¡rayos!, creo que esas pastillas si son muy efectivas. —exclamó Ash sorprendido por el efecto de esas pastillas.

— ¿Qué pastillas tomaste Ash? —pregunto Serena algo intrigada.

—unas pastillas que tome para dormir porque la verdad no podía conciliar el sueño en la noche. —le respondió Ash más tranquilo. —peor descuida ahorita me cambio para irnos.

— está bien Ash te espero abajo entonces.

Luego de eso Serena bajo nuevamente las escaleras para esperar a su amigo y sin que se diera cuenta Misty logro escabullirse antes que fuera descubierta.

—un poco y me descubre. —pensaba misty al esconderse en la habitación adjunta.

Unos minutos después Ash bajo las escaleras y fue directamente la mesa principal para desayunar y saludar a todos sus invitados, peor para su mala suerte no había nadie solo estaba Serena sentada esperándolo.

—Serena, ¿y los demás?

—ellos se fueron desde hace un buen rato a caminar por el bosque para explorar el lugar.

—típico ya no me esperan mis amigos, ni aunque me valla. —exclamó Ash fingiendo algo de molestia. —ni modo entonces es mejor irnos, si se nos hará tarde para ir a los ensayos.

— ¡Ash pero no has desayunado aun!

—tranquila Serena estoy bien, sabes es curioso no tengo hambre además iremos a un centro comercial de seguro puedo comprar algo de comida por allá.

—si tú dices entonces te creeré.

Entonces Ash y Serena se dirigieron a la cochera principal para que el azabache tomara su carro y se dirigieran al centro comercial de ciudad verde. Pero cerca de ellos estaba Misty que solo apretaba lo dientes al ver como esa mujer estaba cerca de su hombre y eso la hervía de rabia, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y se estaba mentalizándose.

"tranquila Misty solo es su amiga no pasara nada, además es Ash de quien hablamos todo estará bien dentro de poco serás la señor kétchup y lo primero que harás es alejarlo de esa arpía para siempre"

Por lo que misty se pudo tranquilizar y decidió tomarse un baño de burbujas para relajarse y continuar su día.

"un día más misty y esa bruja nunca más la volverás a ver en tu vida"

Mientras eso pasaba en el carro Ash y Serena iban conversando alegremente mientras se dirigían al centro comercial de ciudad verde.

—así fue como me viste por cuarta ocasión de mujer.

—una lástima que no te vistieras de mujer en kalos de seguro te verías lindo. —dijo Serena burlándose de su amigo.

—muy graciosa en fin cambiamos de tema quieres, ¿hay alguien importante en tu vida? —pregunto Ash tratando de averiguar algo de serena.

—la verdad no Ash. —respondió Serena sin muchos ánimos.

Ash al observar la expresión de su rostro de su amiga sabía que ya que no debía tocar ese tema por lo que cambio la conversación por otros temas más triviales. Ignorando ese incomodo momento ambos conversaban sin parar hasta que pronto llegaron al centro comercial de ciudad verde.

Donde rápidamente estacionaron el carro y se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa peor antes de salir cada uno se puso sus lentes para que la gente del lugar no los reconociera e hicieran un escándalo y más por verlos juntos. Serena observo que la tienda estaba repleta de ropa interesante desde hermosos vestidos salidos de cuentos de princesas hasta atuendos muy reveladores dignos para una mansión playboy.

Rápidamente Serena viendo la gran variedad de ropa agarro varios atuendos y procedió a llevarlos al vestidor, mientras que Ash más lento se sentó en un sillón esperando ver Serena con su nueva ropa.

Serena había elegido varia ropa desde vestidos de gala inclusive algunas prendas algo provocativas ya que deseaba buscar una respuesta en Ash. Ella primero eligió un vestido estilo kimono negro y con una cinta rosa.

Al salir del vestidor fue directo con Ash para ver su reacción. El azabache estaba revisando los correos que le llegaban a su celular hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo me veo Ash?

Ash rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver lo que había elegido Serena y al verla en su vestido trago saliva mientras creía que los ojos se le salían de sus cuenca, simplemente era hermosa verla vestida así, su falda era tan corta que resaltaba sus hermosas piernas largas, ella grito en sí misma para que Ash pudiera admirar todo su cuerpo y solo observaba de reojo como Ash movía las piernas ocultado una evidente erección.

—Ash, ¿aún no me has dicho como me veo?

—hermo..sa —respondió ash titubeando mentiras no dejaba de verla.

—entonces espera al siguiente atuendo de seguro te gustara más que este. —exclamó Serena coquetamente antes de irse al vestidor nuevamente.

Ash no podía creer lo que hiso se había excitado al ver a su amiga con ese vestido. Una parte de él quería irse inmediatamente antes que hiciera una locura en ese lugar como hacerle el amor a su amiga, pero otra parte de él no quería irse. Su curiosidad de ver el siguiente atuendo de su amiga lo intrigaba y ese lado perverso de el gano, al ver de nuevo por el lugar al azabache tratando de esconder su erección a toda la gente que pasaba por la tienda.

Mientras que dentro del vestidor, Serena solo sonreía al notar que Ash reacciono como esperaba ahora solo estaba buscando un nuevo atuendo para excitarlo aún más y de todo la ropa que había tomado con anterioridad vio algo que llamo mucho su atención. Un vestido corto de látex de color negro lo contempló e imagino modelarlo frente a ash ya que recordó que la mayoría de los hombres tenían un fetiche por las mujeres que vestían látex por lo que más convencida que antes decidió ponerse ese vestido.

Al mirarse con el vestido puesto descubrió que aquel vestido le quedaba bastante justo y resaltaba mucho sus pechos así como su trasero. Solo sonrió al ver como aquel vestido le quedaba perfecto a y salió del vestidor para enseñarle a ash su nueva prenda.

Ash se encontraba con la cabeza baja aun avergonzando sobre la pequeña erección que tuvo, se sentía pésimo pero aun así su maldita curiosidad lo obligaba a quedarse además de que se vería raro que se fuera dejando sola a su amiga sin dar explicaciones. Solo esperaba que los siguientes atuendos de su amiga no fueran tan provocadores como ese.

Para su equivocación Ash sentía que le salía sangre por la nariz al ver que Serena se acercaba con corto vestido de látex no podía creerlo ese atuendo realmente la dejaba ver demasiado sexy tanto que algunos caballeros metiches miraban con cierta perversión a aquella mujer de cabello color miel donde mostraba toda su figura en su máximo esplendor.

— ¿Cómo veo ash? —le pregunto Serena con una voz sensual mientras se iba acercando hacia el mientras movía las caderas de una forma tan provocativa.

El azabache estaba en shock. Realmente Serena se veía mejor que nunca, el empezó a respirar lentamente mientras sentar de nuevo como su falo peleaba por salir de su pentalón.

—te vez bien. —contesto Ash en un momento de lucidez y tratando de mantener la cordura ante aquella situación además de esconder de nuevo su erección.

Serena solo sonrió al notar que ese vestido si logro excitar más a su amado así que se retiró de ahí sin decir nada más, mientras se iba de nuevo la vestidor meneaba sus caderas tratando de provocarlo. Los hombres del lugar aún seguían babeando por aquel espectáculo que deleito sus pupilas fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos pervertidos por sus mujeres que comenzaron a regañarlos por mirar a otras mujeres

Así que después de irse esos hombres. Ash quedo solo otra vez sentado y para su suerte las vendedoras de la tienda estaban lejos de el dejándolo solo a escasos metros de su amiga.

Los pensamientos de lujuria de ayer por la noche volvieron de nuevo ahora con más fuerza que antes, solo imagina abrir aquel vestido de látex donde quería tocar y acariciar cada rincón de la piel de Serena mientras se deleitaba con sus suaves y bellos labios y por qué no ir más lejos y sacar su falo e introducirlo de golpe en la intimidad de su amiga mientras la embestía con fuerza y sentía la calidez de su intimidad.

Ash regreso a la realidad del golpe cuando sintió que su falo estaba tratando de salir de su pantalón ya no podía aguantar más, quería poseer el cuerpo de serena ahora mismo, así que más decidido y sin importar que hubiera gente alrededor de los vestidores fue en dirección al vestidor de serena.

Donde rápidamente encontró a Serena en aquel vestidor con aquel vestido de látex negro donde ella se estaba admirando en el espejo en ese momento. Serena dejo de lado observarse cuando vio que la puerta del vestidor fuera abierta del golpe y observo que el culpable era Ash, aunque notaba que la miraba con una mirada de perversión revisando cada parte de su cuerpo de ella.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Ash?! —pregunto Serena fingiendo algo de miedo y sorpresa, aunque sabía que su plan había salido como esperaba al ver aquí su amigo.

Ash no le respondió solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta del vestidor y le puso seguro después se abalanzó sobre su amiga donde empezó a besarla de manera sorpresiva en su boca.

Serena fingiendo que no quería ser besada intento aportarse de él, pero su amigo no la dejo zafarse de hecho empezó acercarla a más a su cuerpo donde en un acto puso ambas manos en el trasero de la chica mientras procedía a tocar sus nalgas y las apretaba con sumo cuidado.

La castaña solo sonreía al ver que Ash estaba besándola y acariciando su cuerpo, por lo que la temperatura corporal de ambos empezó en aumento y Serena sintiéndose incomoda por el calor que encerraba su vestido de látex se separó de su amigo y con algo de delicadeza se abrió el cierre de su vestido despojándola de toda ropa y dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo a todo su esplendor.

El azabache estaba completamente hipnotizado por la belleza de aquel cuerpo desnudo donde no dejaba de observar cada minúsculo detalle así que sin preguntar por el súbito cambio de actitud de Serena él también se despojó de toda su ropa y quedo frente a ella completamente desnudo.

Ash se acero a ella y súbitamente la recargo en la pared del vestidor con algo de fuerza y luego comenzó besar su cuello y sus manos libre comenzó apretar sus senos con algo de delicadeza, serena no podía evitar soltar un alarido mientras sus amante seguía recorriendo sus senos hasta llegar a sus pezones donde el azabache los empezó apretar provocando un ligero grito en Serena.

Pronto el deseo de Ash subía a cada minuto y buscaba sentir más por lo que decido ir al plato principal así que de sorpresa introdujo su falo erecto en la intimida de Serena provocando que ella se mordiera los labios al sentir como el falo de su amante entraba en ella con algo de dificultad.

El azabache decidió esperarse un poco para que la intimidad de Serena se acostumbrara a su tamaño para luego pasado un tiempo empezó a embestirla lentamente. Serena comenzó a sentir como el falo de amado entraba y salía de ella provocándole un mar de placer muy superior a lo que le podían proporcionar sus dedos cuando se auto complacía pensado en Ash en las frías noches de kalos.

Pronto Serena empezó a emitir débiles gemidos mientras su azabache seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Ash le excitaba cada vez oír los débiles gemidos que desprendía la castaña sin duda alguna eran para él un buen afrodisiaco que le ayudaban a continuar con su labor.

De pronto Ash con ayuda de sus brazos alzo a Serena abrazándola en el aire y la castaña por instinto entrelazo sus piernas al torso de su azabache, por lo que después de un momento de acoplarse Ash reanudo las embestidas y siguió disfrutado de esta deliciosa danza de amor mientras su amada susurraba alagunas palabras al aire.

—sigue así. — dame más. —más fuerte por favor.

El azabache solo obedeció y decidió aumentar la fuerza de sus envistes. Haciendo que Serena se sumergiera en una ola de emociones que azotaban su mente y la desprendían de toda realidad. Al fin ya no era un sueño estaba teniendo relaciones con su Ash, si su Ash ya que le partencia había caído en sus garras desde ese mismo momento.

Ambos estaban tan extasiados en ese momento que no se acordaron que aún seguían en el vestidor de la tienda. Ash sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo por lo que empezó a embestir a Serena con más fuerza.

Ella solo se aferró más a la espalda de Ash mientras dejaba su marca en su cuello de él, dejando en claro que el azabache le partencia a ella y por ende Ash hiso los mismo dejando en su cuelo su marca personal.

Ambos se dieron un último beso ardoroso antes de llegar al clímax al cual Ash con una última estocada impregno su esencia en el interior de Serena, el cual ella lo recibió con todo gusto.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se reincorporaron y Ash recobrando un poco la conciencia vio lo que acaba de hacer hace un momento. Él había tenido relacione con su amiga y eso no es todo vio que en la entrepierna de ella tenía sangre por lo que marcaba que le quito su inocencia.

Antes que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Serena lo abrazo y le empezó a susurrar al odio.

—no te sientas culpable a mí me gusto lo que hicimos en este lugar. —desde cuando deseaba que me hicieras el amor.

Ash solo vio su rostro y como por arte de magia se sintió libre y vio que Serena sentía la mismo que él, así que sin pensarlo ambos se escabulleron del vestidor dejando en aquel lugar los retos de fluidos de su sesión de amor.

Ambos se subieron al carro eso si antes de irse de la tienda compraron toda la ropa que había agarrado Serena y se las llevó sin bolsa ya que no quería que las empleadas de la tienda olieran la ropa que estaba impregnada con su esencia y la de Serena.

El viaje de regreso a la mansión decidieron hablar todo lo que paso entonces Serena le confeso que estaba enamorada de el desde hace años pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía y Ash también le confeso que sentía lo mismo que ella en el viaje por kalos, pero que debido a su inmadurez nunca pudo comprender lo que realmente sentía por ella hasta ese día.

Ambos se volvieron a besar y decidieron regresar a la mansión para planear que hacer a partir de ahora.

Después de conducir habían llegado a la mansión y sin perder tiempo decidieron tomar un baño los dos juntos. Por lo que Ash antes le pedio a la servidumbre que el día de hoy se podían tomar toda al tarde libre, los sirvientes sin preguntar más se salieron de la mansión nadie sabía el porqué de esa orden pero lo dejaron de lado ya que querían divertirse, solo el mayordomo sabía que lo estaba planeado esos dos cuando se fueran, solos sonrió al ver que su amo tendría una tarde muy agitada con esa hermosa mujer.

Cuando se fueron ambos fueron al baño principal y se desvistieron a toda prisa y nuevamente volvieron a besarse ardorosamente mientras sentían como el agua de la regadera caía sobre sus cuerpos calientes.

El baño duro una hora completa en parte por que ambos estaban haciendo el amor otra vez así que saliendo de la regadera ambos se sacaron para hacerlo otra vez pero ahora sobre la cama de Ash.

Ash se posiciono encima de Serena y volvió besarla mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con sus manos y su lengua. En un acto rápido volvió a introducir su masculinidad dentro de ella y con ello empezó nuevamente su danza sacando y mentido con fuerza su falo que para Serena era magnifico. En aquel cuarto se podían escuchar los contantes choques de sus cuerpos mientras ambos ahora con más libertad gemían y gruñían con escándalo por todo el lugar.

Mientras seguían absortos disfrutando de su acto. Sin saberlo alguien abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y era nada más ni menos que Misty que entro en aquel lugar porque se le había olvidado algo muy importante.

—como se me pudo olvidar mi anillo. —exclamo Misty algo molesta. —y nadie se ofreció a ir por él, con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos.

Misty aun maldiciendo entro en la mansión y noto que no había nadie cuando iba llamar a alguien solo oyó unos extraños ruidos provenientes de planta alta de la mansión, por lo que sigilosamente subió las escaleras y se aproximó a lugar de donde provenían esos sonidos.

De pronto noto que había llegado a su cuarto y escucho como los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes inclusive se escuchaban los constantes gemidos de una mujer así como los contantes rechinidos de la cama que se movía. Por lo que al abrir la puerta vio una escena que jamás olvidaría. Vio a su prometido y su amiga desnudos sosteniendo relaciones sexuales encima de su cama.

— ¡Ash! — ¡maldito bastardo! —grito Misty furiosa y derramando algunas lágrimas.

Ash se quedó perplejo al ver a Misty parada en su cuarto, sin duda no tenía excusa para lo que hicieron en esa habitación.

—lo siento Misty. —fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Ash ante esa situación.

—lo sientes Ash. —por favor no soy estúpida por mi puedes ir te al demonio y que te acompaña la puta de tu amiga.

Después de decir eso Misty le arrojo el anillo de bodas a Ash y se largó de la mansión no sin antes destruir todos los muebles y objetos que encontraba a su paso.

Ash se sentó sobre la cama para reflexionar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que el paso a Misty y la pregunta que se hacía que le iba hacer de seguro sus amigos le preguntarían por que se canceló la boda pero en ese instante sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás.

—descuida si Misty no se quiere casar contigo yo con gusto lo hare.

El azabache olvidado por un momento lo que paso volteo a ver a aquella mujer que lo hacía perder el control y vio sus hermosos ojos celestes a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso pequeño.

Ash solo sonrió y de nuevo prosiguieron con su acto de amor como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Unas horas después_

 _Todos los amigos que ash invitado a la boda habían regresado a la mansión, se habían cansado de esperar a misty que volviera así decidieron regresar por su cuenta. Al llegar notaron que había una nota estaba pegada en la puerta._

 _Lo siento amigos pero la boda con Misty se cancela, se preguntaran porque pues la verdad yo no la amaba así que seguí a mi corazón y este me guio hasta kalos donde estoy volando para casarme con la mujer que amo y esa mujer es Serena._

 _Sé que muchos me odiaran al respecto por lo que hice pero en el amor no se puede negar nada, así que lo siento si quieren pueden asistir a mi boda que celebrara en tres días en ciudad lumiose si no pues al verdad siempre valorare su amistad aunque no quieran hablarme._

 _PD. Sus cosas están en mi cochera así que pueden tomarlas y descuiden un mayordomo vendrá a cerrar la mansión por eso descuiden._

Todo estaban perplejos en especial su madre aunque no podía hacer mucho después de todo él tenía el poder para elegir con quien casarse así que solo se limitó a viajar a kalos para felicitarlo por su boda y luego darle un gran sermón que nunca olvidaría.

Casi todos los amigos de Ash aceptaron ir a Kalos apoyar su amigo excepto Brock, Gary, Tracey ,May y Max que se opusieron. Por lo que todos demás fueron al aeropuerto directo a kalos para la boda.

Mientras que en un jet privado Serena estaba junto a su amado Ash recostada sobre su hombro y solo esperaba llegar a kalos para casarse y se feliz con el hombre que amaba. Peor sin saberlo en ciudad celeste una chica de cabello naranja se estaba cortando las venas mientras se sumergía su bañera y esperaba la muerte, ya que el día de hoy le fue arrebatado el amor de su vida por esa mujer de kalos sin duda como muchas la considerarían una belleza kalosiana.

FIN

Termine por fin en fin pasemos a los anuncios el próximo de la semana será sorpresa así que estén pendientes por cierto les invito a leer mi fic "la lucha del entrenador"

Repito no es geek será amour solo que será un enfoque muy diferente y si humillare al nerd


End file.
